The present invention relates to an image reader which can advantageously be used for reading an image on a medium by means of manual operations.
An image reader is used as a device for optically reading an image on a medium. The image readers can largely be classified into three types of a flat bed type, a sheet feed type, and a handy type. The flat bed and the sheet feed type of image readers are stand-alone devices on which a document is set and read. On the other hand, the handy type of image reader has a smaller size as compared to the other two types described above, so that this type of image reader can easily be connected to a laptop computer or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant). In the handy type of image reader, because a document is manually scanned, it is necessary to specify a position for start of reading (read start position) and give instructions for start and end of reading to the device. Conventionally it is necessary to set the image reader at the read start position and press operation switch provided on a housing thereof.
FIG. 110 is a perspective view showing appearance of an image reader 1 based on the conventional technology as described above. The image reader shown in this figure comprises a slender box-shaped housing 2, an operation switch 3 provided on a top surface of the housing 2, and a cable 4. In this image reader 1, when an image on a document P placed under an image reading surface 2a is to be read, the housing 2 is set at the read start position and the operation switch 3 is pressed to indicate a read start position. While pressing down the operation switch start of reading (read start) is instructed by manually moving the image reader in the direction V (the scanning direction) indicated by an arrow, and the image is read. When the image reader is moved to an end of reading position (read end position) and the operation switch 3 is pressed again the reading is stopped.
FIG. 111 is a perspective view showing appearance of another image reader 10 based on the conventional technology. The image reader 10 comprises a housing 11 having an image reading surface 11a, an interface card 12 connected to an insertion port 15a of a main system of the device 15, and an image reading section 13 for reading an image. In the image reader 10 having the configuration as described above, by connecting the image reader via the interface card 12 to the main system 15, image data read by the image reading section 13 can be sent to the main system. Also in the conventional technology, in addition to the configuration as described above in which the image reader 10 is connected to the main system 15 via the interface card 12 as shown in FIG. 111, there is known an image reader as shown in FIG. 112 having a configuration in which a connector 21 attached to an end of a cable 22 is connected to the interface card 12.
In the image reader based on the conventional technology as described above, image is read based on the flow chart shown in FIG. 113. In step TA1 shown in this figure, a user gives an instruction for read start by contacting the image reader to a document and then pressing an operation key (for instance, the operation switch 3 shown in FIG. 110). In step TA2, image data for several lines is read from one line on the document, and a threshold value for digitizing (conditions for reading) used for digitizing image data is decided based on the color of characters and the color of the background.
In step TA3, an operation for reading an image on the document is started, image data read as described above is compared with the threshold value, and monochrome image data is generated. The threshold value for digitizing is decided each time the document is read. The operation sequence as described above is employed because it is necessary to generate sharp monochrome image data by deciding a threshold value corresponding to a quality of the paper used.
Further in the image readers based on the conventional technology as described above, in order to downsize the device and reduce power consumption various types of measures are taken such as use of a compact and low power consumption microprocessor having a high processing speed or the like. In such image readers, after the image data is read, a sequence of operations for post-processing comprising correction of an inclination of an image, contraction of corrected image data, recording and storage of the contracted image data is executed. When the sequence of operations for post-processing is finished, the next image read processing is performed.
FIG. 114 is a block diagram showing configuration of the image reader based on the conventional technology. A read instructing section 30 issues an instruction for reading an image on a document to a read control section 31. The read control section 31 gives an instruction for reading an image on the document to an image reading section 32 upon input of the instruction for read start from the read instructing section 30 as a trigger, and also gives an instruction for starting an operation for writing (storing) image data as a result of reading by the image reading section 32 to a buffer memory 33. Further, the read control section 31 gives an instruction for starting an operation of reading image data from the buffer memory 33 to a data processing section 34 when image data write in the buffer memory 33 is finished. The data processing section 34 reads out image data from the buffer memory 33 upon an instruction from the read control section 31 described above, and executes the sequence of operations for post-processing as described above to the image data. The image data having been subjected to the post-processing by the data processing section 34 is stored in the data storing section 35.
Operations of the image reader is explained with reference to FIG. 115 and FIG. 116. In step TB1 shown in FIG. 115, the read control section 31 determines whether an instruction for read start has been issued from the read instructing section 30 or not, and when it is determined that the instruction has not been issued (xe2x80x9cNoxe2x80x9d), the read control section 31 repeats the same operation for determination. When an instruction for read start is issued at the point of time t1 shown in FIG. 116, the read control section 31 determines in step TB1 that start of reading has been instructed (xe2x80x9cYesxe2x80x9d), and shifts the processing to step TB2.
In step TB2, the read control section 31 outputs a reading start signal shown in FIG. 116 to the image reading section 32 as well as to the buffer memory 33. With this operation, an image on a document is read by the image reading section 32, and the data obtained as a result of reading is written as shown in FIG. 116 in the buffer memory 33. When the operation for writing the image data for a specified number of lines is finished at a time point ta, the read control section 31 reports completion of the operation for writing image data to the data processing section 34. With this operation, the data processing section 34 reads out the image data stored in the buffer memory 33 as shown in FIG. 116 in step TB3.
The data processing section 34 executes the sequence of operations for post-processing described above with respect to the data. Then the data processing section 34 reports to the read control section 31 that the sequence of operations for post-processing has been executed. Then in step TB1, the read control section 31 determines whether an instruction for read start has been issued from the read instructing section 30 or not. As described above, in the image reader based on the conventional technology it is clearly understood from FIG. 116 that, after image data is written in the buffer memory 33 the image data is read out from the buffer memory 33. Namely, in the image reader based on the conventional technology, write processing and read processing are executed serially.
In the image readers based on the conventional technology as described above, however, as shown in FIG. 110, after the image reader 1 is set at a read start position on a document P, read start is started once by pressing the operation switch 3, image is read by scanning the document P with the help of the image reader, and the operation switch is pressed again when terminating the operation for reading an image, and thus the troublesome switch operations are required.
Further, in the image reader based on the conventional technology as described above, the operation switch is repeatedly pressed many times during an operation for reading an image according to specifications of the device, which requires a user to carry out very troublesome operations. Thus, in the image readers based on the conventional technology as described above, a user is required to operate the operation switch many times when reading an image, so that operability and adaptability to practical operations are rather low. Further, differences in user interfaces and troublesome switch operations are very disadvantage us to the user.
Further, in the examples shown in FIG. 111 and FIG. 112, a place for connection of the image reader 10 may be restricted based on a place (insertion port) in the main system 15 for loading the interface 12, and the cable 22 disturbs smooth operation when the image reader 20 and the main system 15 are connected to each other, so that operability and adaptability to practical use is very poor. Further, in the image readers based on the conventional technology as shown in FIG. 111, the specific main system 15 is required, so that downsizing of the device is very difficult.
Further, in the image readers based on the conventional technology, there is the problem that, when fluctuation in read values generated due to non-uniformity of sensitivity of sensors or difference of light sources is very larger, a read image gets disadvantageously degraded. In addition, in the image readers based on the conventional technology as described above, a user can read (scan) an image in any direction and a degree of freedom in the operation is high, but sometimes the image may be a rotated one or a mirrored one in some scanning directions, which is very inconvenient.
In the image readers based on the conventional technology as described above, as described with reference to FIG. 113, it is a requirement for obtaining clear monochrome image data that an instruction for starting an operation for reading an image is given in the state where the image reader is placed on a document. In the image readers based on the conventional technology, however, if an instruction for starting an operation for reading an image is given in a state where the image reader is not placed on a document, in other words in a state where the image reader is held by hands, the space (a place where there is only air and no document or the like) is read. In such a cases, read image data is completely different from the image on a document as an object to be read, so that the threshold value decided according to the image data is not a correct value. When the image data is digitized by using such a threshold value, it is inevitable that the quality of read image gets disadvantageously degraded.
Further, in the image reader described with reference to FIG. 114, write processing and read processing are executed serially as shown in FIG. 116. A time interval from a point of time when an operation for reading an image is finished (time ta) until a point of time when the image reader is ready for a next operation for reading an image (time t2) extends from several seconds up to several tens seconds. Because of this feature, when several images are to be read, a user must wait for several to several tens seconds after an operation for reading of one image is executed until the image reader is ready for an operation for reading of the next image. Namely in the image readers based on the conventional technology, a plurality of images can not be read continuously, so that adaptability to practical use is very low.
The present invention was made to solve the problems as described above, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an image reader with improved operability for users and higher adaptability to practical use and allowing further downsizing and obtain images having a higher quality.
To achieve the objects as described above, the present invention provides an image reader for optically reading an image on a medium by means of manual operations comprising a housing having an image reading surface coming in contact with the medium when reading an image; a medium detecting unit provided on the image reading surface for detecting the medium; and an image reading unit provided on the housing for reading image information of the medium according to a result of detection by the medium detecting unit.
With the above invention, when the housing is placed on the medium by a user so that the image reading surface directly contacts the medium, the medium is detected by the medium detecting unit. With this, the image reading unit starts an operation of reading the image information from the medium. When the user separates the housing from the medium, the medium is not detected by the medium detecting unit, so that the image reading unit terminates an operation of reading of the image.
The present invention provides an image reader in which the medium detecting unit is a mechanical switch for detecting the medium by mechanically contacting the medium.
With the above invention, when the housing is placed on the medium by a user so that the image reading surface directly contacts the medium, the mechanical switch contacts the medium, and the medium is detected through the mechanical switch. As a result, the image reading unit starts an operation of reading the image information from the medium. When the user separates the housing from the medium, the medium is not detected by the mechanical switch, so that the image reading unit terminates an operation of reading of the image.
The present invention provides an image reader in which the medium detecting unit is an optical switch for detecting the medium optically.
With the above invention, when the image reading surface is brought closer to the medium by a user such that the image reading surface almost contacts the medium, the medium is detected in a not-contacted state by the optical switch. As a result, the image reading unit starts an operation of reading the image information from the medium. When the user separates the housing from the medium, the medium is not optically detected by the optical switch, so that the image reading unit terminates the operation of reading of the image.
The present invention provides a image reader in which the optical switch comprises a light emitting unit for emitting light in a direction opposite to the image reading surface of the housing, and a light receiving unit provided near the light emitting unit for detecting the medium according to a quantity of received light.
With the above invention, when the housing is brought closer to the medium by a user such that the image reading surface almost contacts the medium, light emitted by the light emitting unit is reflected by the medium and the reflected light is received by the light receiving unit. As a result, the medium is detected by the light receiving unit in a non-contact state. With this, the image reading unit starts an operation of reading image information from the medium. When the user separates the housing from the medium, light is not received by the light receiving unit, so that the image reading unit terminates the operation of reading of the image.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a roller rotatably provided on the image reading surface of the housing, and first and second auxiliary rollers rotatably provided on the image reading surface of the housing so that the first and second auxiliary rollers hold the other roller therebetween.
With the above invention, when the housing is placed on a medium by a user such that the image reading surface contacts the medium, the housing is supported at three point by the roller and the first and second auxiliary rollers.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a read control unit for recognizing start and end of image reading according to a result of detection by the medium detecting unit and controlling the image reading unit according to a result of recognition.
With the above invention, start and end of an operation of reading of an image is automatically recognized by the read control unit according to a result of determination by the medium detecting unit, and the image reading unit is controlled according to a result of this recognition.
The present invention provides an image reader having an auxiliary image reader for optically reading an image on the medium by means of manual operations and comprising an interface unit with various types of auxiliary image reader each having a different reading size connectable thereto, in which the read control unit processes a result of reading by the auxiliary image reader when the auxiliary image reader is connected to the interface unit.
With the above invention, when the auxiliary image reader is connected to the interface unit, the read control unit processes a result of reading a document having a different size read by the auxiliary image reader.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a power supply unit for intermittently supplying power to the medium detecting unit, while image is not being read, according to a result of recognition by the read control unit.
With the above invention, the power supply unit intermittently supplies a power to the medium detecting unit according to a result of recognition by the read control unit while an image is not being read.
The present invention provides an image reader for optically reading an image on a medium by means of manual operations comprising a housing having an image reading surface coming in contact with the medium when reading an image, a displacement detecting unit for detecting a displacement of the housing, and an image reading unit provided on the housing for reading the image information of the medium according to a result of detection by the displacement detecting unit.
With the above invention, when the housing is placed on the medium by a user such that the image reading surface contacts the medium and when the housing is moved, the displacement computing section computes the displacement from the rotation of the roller. With this, the image reading unit starts an operation for reading the image information from the medium. When the user separates the housing from the medium, the medium is not detected by the displacement detecting unit, so that the image reading unit terminates the operation of reading of the image.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the displacement detecting unit comprises a roller rotatably provided on the image reading surface of the housing, and a displacement computing section for computing a displacement of the housing from the rotation of the roller.
With the above invention, when the housing is placed on the medium by a user such that the image reading surface contacts the medium and then the housing is moved in the scanning direction, the rollers rotate, and the displacement computing section computes the displacement from the rotation of the roller. With this, the image reading unit starts an operation for reading the image information from the medium. When the user separates the housing from the medium, the medium is not detected by the displacement detecting unit, so that the image reading unit terminates the operation of reading of the image.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising first and second auxiliary rollers rotatably provided on the image reading surface of the housing so that the first and second auxiliary rollers hold the other roller therebetween.
With the above invention, when the housing is placed on a medium by a user such that the image reading surface contacts the medium, the housing is supported at three points by the roller and the first and second auxiliary rollers.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a read control unit for recognizing start and end of image reading according to a result of detection by the displacement detecting unit and controlling the image reading unit according to a result of recognition.
With the above invention, start and end of an operation of reading an image is automatically recognized by the read control section according to a result of detection by the displacement detecting unit, and the read control section is controlled according to a result of this recognition.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising an interface unit for optically reading an image on the medium by means of manual operations with various types of auxiliary image reader each having a different reading size connectable thereto, in which the read control unit processes a result of reading by the auxiliary image reader when the auxiliary image reader is connected to the interface unit.
With the above invention, when the auxiliary image reader is connected to the interface unit, the read control section processes a result of reading a document having a different size read by the auxiliary image reader.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a power supply unit for intermittently supplying power to the displacement detecting unit, when image is not being read, according to a result of recognition by the read control unit.
With the above invention, the power supply unit intermittently supplies power to the displacement detecting unit when an operation of reading of an image is not being formed.
The present invention provides an image reader for optically reading an image on a medium by means of manual operations comprising a housing having an image reading surface coming in contact with the medium when reading an image, a medium detecting unit provided on the image reading surface for detecting the medium, a displacement detecting unit for detecting a displacement of the housing, and an image reading unit provided on the housing for reading the image information of the medium according to both a result of detection by the medium detecting unit and a result of detection by the displacement detecting unit.
With the above invention, when the housing is placed on the medium by a user such that the image reading surface contacts the medium, the medium is detected by the medium detecting unit.
When the housing is moved, displacement is detected by the displacement detecting unit is detected. Then the image reading unit starts reading image information on the medium. When the user separates the housing from the medium, the medium is not detected by the medium detecting unit, and also a displacement is not detected by the displacement detecting unit, so that the image reading unit terminates an operation of reading of the image.
The present invention provides an image reader in which the medium detecting unit is a mechanical switching unit for detecting the medium by mechanically contacting the medium.
With the above invention, when a user places the housing on the medium such that the image reading surface contacts the medium, the mechanically switching unit contacts the medium, and the medium is detected by the mechanical switch. The image reading unit starts an operation for reading the image information on the medium according to both a result of detection by the mechanical switch and a result of detection of a displacement. When the user separates the housing from the medium, the medium is not detected by the mechanical switch, and also a displacement is not detected by the displacement detecting unit, so that the image reading unit terminates the operation of reading of the image.
The present invention provides an image reader in which the medium detecting unit is an optical switch for optically detecting the medium.
With the above invention, when a user places the housing on a medium such that the image reading surface contact the medium, this medium is detected by the optical switch. When the housing is moved, a displacement is detected by the displacement detecting unit. Then the image reading unit start an operation of reading the image information on the medium. When the user separates the housing from the medium, the medium is not detected by the optical switch, and also the displacement is not detected by the displacement detecting section, so that the image reading unit terminates the operation of reading of the image.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the optical switch comprises a light emitting unit for emitting light in a direction opposite to the image reading surface of the housing, and a light receiving unit provided near the light emitting unit for detecting the medium according to a quantity of received light.
With the above invention, when a user places the housing on a medium such that the image reading surface contacts the medium, the medium is detected by the light receiving unit. When the housing is moved, a displacement is detected by the displacement detecting unit. Then the image reading unit starts an operation of reading the image information on the medium. When the user separates the housing from the medium, light is not received by the light receiving unit, and also the displacement is not detected by the displacement detecting unit, so that the image reading unit terminates the operation of reading of the image.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the displacement detecting unit comprises a roller rotatably provided on the image reading surface of the housing, and a displacement computing section for computing a displacement of the housing from the rotation of the roller.
With the above invention, when a user places the housing on a medium such that the image reading surface contact the medium and when the housing is moved by the user in the scanning direction, the rollers rotate and the displacement computing section computes a displacement from the rotation of the rollers. With this, the image reading unit starts an operation of reading the image information on the medium. When the user separates the housing from the medium, the medium is not detected by the displacement detecting section, so that the unit terminates an operation of reading of the image.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising first and second auxiliary rollers rotatably provided on the image reading surface of the housing so that the first and second auxiliary rollers hold the other roller therebetween.
With the above invention, when a user places the housing on a medium such that the image reading surface contacts the medium, the housing is supported at three points by the roller and the first and second auxiliary rollers.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a read control unit for recognizing start and end of image reading according to both a result of detection by the medium detecting unit and a result of detection by the displacement detecting unit and controlling the image reading unit according to the result of recognition.
With the above invention, the image reading unit starts or terminates an operation of reading of the image according to both a result of detection by the medium detecting unit and that by the displacement detecting unit. And, the image reading unit is controlled according to a result of the recognition.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising an interface unit with various types of auxiliary image reader each having a different reading size connectable there to, in which the image control unit processes a result of reading by the auxiliary image reader when the auxiliary image reader is connected to the interface unit.
With the above invention, when the auxiliary image reader is connected to the interface unit, the read control unit processes a result of an operation for reading a document having a different size read by the auxiliary image reader.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a power supply unit for intermittently supplying power to the medium detecting unit as well as to the displacement detecting unit while image is not being read.
With the above invention, when an operation of reading of the image is not being performed according to a result of recognition by the read control unit, the power supply unit intermittently supplies power to the medium detecting unit as well as to the displacement detecting unit.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a memory for storing a result of reading corresponding to a plurality of images by the image reading unit as image data therein.
With the above invention, a result of an operation of reading of a plurality of images by the image reading unit is stored as image data.
The present invention provides an image reader in which the memory is provided on a board in a layered form. With the above invention, the memory is provided in a layered form, which enables downsizing of the device.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the memory is detachably provided.
With the above invention, the memory can be connected to or disconnected from the housing. Accordingly, the memory can be used as a memory for other devices.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a reporting unit for reporting a storage state in the memory. With the above invention, a storing state in the memory is reported by the reporting unit.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a communicating unit which works as a communication interface between the memory and an external device with the external device capable of accessing the memory connectable thereto.
With the above invention, when an external device is connected, the external device can access the memory using the interface function of the communicating unit.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a transmitting unit with an external device connectable thereto for transmitting a result of reading by the image reading unit as image data to the external device.
With the above invention, when an external device is connected thereto, image data is transmitted to the external device by the transmitting unit.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a display unit provided on an operating surface of the housing for displaying an image according to a result of reading by the image reading unit.
With the above invention, an image obtained as a result of an operation of reading of the image by the image reading unit is displayed on the display unit.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the display unit is provided in a vertical posture with respect to a reading surface of the image reading unit.
With the above invention, the display unit is provided in a posture vertical with respect to a reading surface of the image reading unit, so that a user can perform an operation of reading an image while visually checking the image displayed by the display unit.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising an angle adjusting unit for freely adjusting an angle of a display surface of the display unit.
With the above invention, an angle of the display surface of the display unit can freely be adjusted through the angle adjusting unit.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the display unit is provided at a central position of the operating surface.
With the above invention, the display unit is provided at a central position of the operating surface, so that a user can perform an operation of reading of the image while visually checking the image displayed by the display unit at a position best suited for visual check by the user.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a protection cover for covering the display unit.
With the above invention, a protection cover protects the display unit from dirt or shock, so that the life of the display unit can be prolonged.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the protection cover is made from a transparent material.
With the above invention, the protection cover is made from a transparent material, so that display on the display unit can be checked through the protection cover.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the protection cover is detachably provided.
With the above invention, the protection cover can freely be attached to or detached from the image reader.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising support provided between the protection cover and the housing or foldably supporting the protection cover.
With the above invention, the protection cover is supported by the support, so that the protection cover can freely be set on or removed from the display unit according to the necessity.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising an operating section provided near one edge of the operating surface of the housing and used for an inputting operation.
With the above invention, a user operates an operating section provided at one edge section of an operating surface of the housing holding the housing.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a instructing unit for indicating a direction when an image is to be displayed on the display of the display unit, and a display control unit for controlling the displaying direction of the image on the display unit according to contents of an instruction from the instructing unit.
With the above invention, the display control unit controls a displaying direction of the image on the display unit according to contents of an instruction from the instructing unit.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the instructing unit is an inclination detecting unit for detecting the inclination of the housing.
With the above invention, the instructing unit is an inclination detecting unit for detecting the inclination of the housing, and the display control unit controls displaying direction on the display unit according to a result of detection by the inclination detecting unit.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the instructing unit is an operating unit operated by a user.
With the above invention, the display control unit controls a displaying direction of the image on the display unit according to a displaying direction indicated by the operating unit.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a display control unit for dividing an image displayed by the display unit with a ratio of N:M (N+M=1) and displaying each of the divided images with a different contraction ratio or enlargement ratio.
With the above invention, an image is divided at a ratio of N:M (N+M=1) on the display of the display unit, and each of the divided images is displayed on the display unit with a different contraction ratio or an enlargement ratio.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a display control unit for displaying a whole or a portion of an image with the same, contracted or enlarged size as compared to the size of the original image displayed by the display unit by overlapping on other image(s).
With the above invention, a whole or a portion of an image with the same size or contracted or enlarged size as compared to the size of the original image can be displayed by the display control unit by overlapping on other image(s).
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a display control unit for displaying in an array of a plurality of whole images or a portion of the image with the same, contracted or enlarged size as compared to the size of the original image displayed by the display unit.
With the above invention, a plurality of whole images or a portion of the image with the same size or contracted or enlarged size as compared to the original size of the image are displayed in an arrayed form by the display control unit.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a display control unit for displaying an arbitrary area of a document image with an enlarged or a contracted size as compared to the size of original image displayed by the display unit.
With the above invention, an arbitrary area of a document image can freely be displayed on the display unit in an arrayed form with an enlarged or a contracted size.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a display control unit for displaying in an array of images each having the same size as that of the original image displayed by the display unit but rotated or inverted in a plurality of directions, a selecting unit for selecting a properly oriented one image from the displayed rotated or inverted images, and a right posture correcting unit for converting a right posture of the original image of the image selected by the selecting unit.
With the above invention, when a properly oriented image is selected from rotated or mirrored images, the right posture correcting unit executes conversion applied to an original image of the selected image to the selected image.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a text portion determining unit for determining a test portion of the image, a rotation direction detecting unit for detecting a direction of rotation of an image from a character image for the text portion determined by the text portion determining unit, and a display control unit for displaying the image as a properly oriented image on the display of the display unit according to a result of detection by the rotation direction detecting unit.
With the above invention, after a text portion in an image is determined by the text portion determining unit, a rotation direction of the image is detected from a character image in the text portion by the rotation direction detecting unit. And then, the image is displayed in properly oriented fashion on the display unit according to a result of detection by the rotation direction detecting unit.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a classifying unit for classifying a plurality of images read by the image reading unit according to prespecified items for classification, a selecting unit for selecting any of the items for classification, and a display control unit for displaying the images corresponding to the item for classification selected by the selecting unit.
With the above invention, a plurality of images read by the image reading unit are classified according to specified classification items by the classifying unit. Then an image corresponding to a classification item selected by the selecting unit is displayed on the display unit.
The present invention comprises a digitizing unit for digitizing a result of reading by generating a threshold value for digitizing according to a result of reading by the image reading unit.
With the above invention, a threshold value for digitizing is generated by the digitizing unit according to a result of an operation of reading of the image by the image reading unit, and the digitizing is automatically executed with respect to a result of image read.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which, when holding the image reader, an action point of grasping fingers is at a position lower than a center of gravity of the image reader and at the same time a height of the action point is smaller than a width of the housing.
With the above invention, when the image reader is held by a user and used for scanning a document, moment acting in the direction of inclination is small, so that the device can be held stably even during movement thereof.
The present invention provides an image reader for optically reading an image on a medium by means of manual operations comprising a reading unit for optically reading the image according to prespecified conditions for reading, a read start detecting unit for detecting start of reading of the image on the medium, and a read condition deciding unit for deciding the conditions for reading when start of reading of the image is detected by the read start detecting unit.
With the above invention, when start of an operation of reading of the image is detected by the read start detecting unit, the read condition deciding unit decides a read condition such as a threshold value for digitizing the image. Because an operation for reading an image on the medium has been started, the read condition is decided according to an image on the medium. The reading unit optically reads an image according to the read condition. Therefore, the space is never decided as a read condition like in the conventional technology, and always a read condition is decided according to an image on the medium, so that a high quality image can always be obtained.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the read start detecting unit detects start of reading of the image by checking whether the medium is present or not.
With the above invention, the read start detecting unit detects start of an operation of reading of the image by detecting presence of a medium. With this operation, the read condition deciding unit decided a read condition according to a result of an operation for reading an image on the medium. The reading unit optically reads the image according to the read condition. Therefore, different from the conventional technology, the space is never decided as a surface to be read, and always a read condition is decided according to an image on the medium, so that a high quality image can always be obtained. Further, the user is not required to give an instruction for starting the operation of reading of the image like in the conventional technology, so that convenience in actual use and operability are improved.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the read start detecting unit detects start of reading of the image by detecting a displacement of the medium.
With the above invention, when an operation for reading an image is started, the displacement is read by the read start detecting unit. When start of an operation for reading an image is detected by the read start detecting unit, a read condition is decided by the read condition deciding condition according to a result of the operation for reading an image on the medium. Then, an image is optically read by the reading unit according to the read condition. Therefore, the space is never read as a surface to be read like in the conventional technology, and a read condition is decided always according to an image on the medium, so that a high quality image can always be obtained. Further, the user is not required to give an instruction for starting an operation of reading of the image each time, so that convenience in actual use and operability are improved.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the read start detecting unit detects start of reading of the image by detecting presence of the medium and a displacement thereof on the medium.
With the above invention, the read start detecting unit detects start of an operation of reading of the image by detecting both presence of a medium and a displacement on the medium. Then a read condition is decided by the read condition deciding unit according to a result of the operation of reading of the image on the medium, and an image is optically read by the reading unit according to the read condition. Therefore, a read condition is never decided by recognizing the space as a surface to be read like in the conventional technology, and a read condition is always read according to the image on the image reading condition, so that a high quality image can always be obtained. Further, star of an operation for reading an image is detected according to a result of detection of both presence of a medium and a displacement on the medium, so that a frequency of malfunctions is reduced as compared to a case where start of an operation of reading of the image is detected according to a result of detection of any one of the two events described above.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the read start detecting unit invalidates a result of detection of start of reading of the image when the displacement is less than a prespecified threshold value.
With the above invention, when a minute displacement due to vibration is detected, if the amount vibration is less than the threshold value, a result of detection of start of an operation of reading of the image is invalidated. In other words, a read condition is not decided until the displacement surpasses a threshold value, so that malfunctions due to influence of vibrations can be prevented.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the read start detecting unit invalidates a result of detection of start of reading of the image when the displacement detected within a prespecified period of time is less than a prespecified threshold value.
With the above invention, when a minute displacement due to influence of vibration is detected within a specified period of time, when the displacement amount of vibration is less than a threshold value, a result of detection of an operation for reading an image is invalidated. In other words, even if vibration is generated, a result of detection of read start is invalidated once for each specified period of time, so that an accumulated value of displacement due to vibrations is reset, and malfunctions due to accumulation of displacements erroneously detected due to vibrations can be prevented. Accordingly, reliability and convenience in actual operation is improved.
The present invention provides an image reader for optically reading an image on a medium by means of manual operations comprising a read instructing unit for instructing start and end of reading of the image, an image reading unit for reading the image, an image memory for storing a plurality of image data, and a read control unit for making the image reading unit start reading of an image and also making the image memory store the image data therein.
With the above invention, when an instruction for starting an operation for reading an image is issued from the read instructing unit, an operation of reading of the image by the image reading unit is started under control by the read control unit, and data for a plurality of images is stored in the image memory. Therefore, an operation of reading image data is started simultaneously when an instruction for starting an operation for reading an image is issued, so that an image can be read at arbitrary timing without waiting, and hence convenience in actual operation is improved. Further, the image memory stores a data for a plurality of images, so that when data less than the capacity of the memory is stored, data for additional images can be written in an empty storage area. Thus, an operation of reading of the image can be executed without any delay.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the image memory stores the image data read by the image reading unit and reads the stored image data concurrently.
With the above invention, in the image memory, storage of data for an image read by the image reading unit and an operation for reading a stored image are executed concurrently, so that data for a read image can be stored in an empty storage area even while an operation for reading out data for a stored image is being performed, and an operation for reading images can be executed continuously. Therefore, convenience in actual use can substantially be improved.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the read control unit restores control for enabling acceptance of an instruction for start of a next operation for reading immediately after an instruction for end of reading is received from the read instructing unit.
With the above invention, when an instruction for terminating an operation of reading of the image is given and an operation for reading an image is terminated once, control is provided so that a next instruction for starting an operation for reading an image is given. Thus, an operation of reading of the images can be executed repeatedly, so that convenience in actual operations are improved.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the read instructing unit instructs start and end of reading according to detection of the medium.
With the above invention, an instruction for start and end of an operation of reading of the image is given from the read instructing unit according to a result of detection of a medium. Thus, when the device is placed on the medium, the placement is automatically considered as an instruction for starting an operation of reading of the image, and when the device is separated from the medium, the operation of reading of the image is automatically terminated. Therefore, an operation of reading of the image is automatically started or terminated without requiring a user to give an instruction each time, so that convenience in actual operations is improved.
The present invention provides an image reader for optically reading an image on a medium by means of manual operations comprising, a housing having an image reading unit coming in contact with the medium when reading an image, a medium detecting unit provided on an image reading surface of the housing for detecting the medium, a control processing unit for providing controls over the medium detecting unit so that detection of the medium can normally be performed according to environments and conditions for reading an image and processing a result of detection by the image detecting unit, and an image reading unit for reading the image information of the medium according to the result of detection processed by the control processing unit.
With the above invention, the control processing unit executes processing under control by and in response to a result of detection by the medium detecting unit, so that the medium can be detected even in environment where or under conditions that there is an external disturbance otherwise disabling detection of the medium with the reliability improved.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the medium detecting unit comprises a light emitting element and a light receiving element each for optically reading a medium, and the control processing unit selects whether the medium detecting unit is to be used or not according to environment and conditions for reading an image.
With the above invention, when disturbing light is present around the light emitting element or the light receiving element, output from the light receiving element is saturated so that the medium can not be detected. However, the control processing unit inhibits use of the medium detecting unit so that other unit can selectively be used in place of the medium detecting unit, so that the situation where medium detection is completely disabled can be evaded.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the medium detecting unit comprises a light emitting element and a light receiving element each for optically detecting a medium, and the control processing unit controls power supply to the light emitting element according to environment and conditions for reading an image.
With the above invention, when there is disturbing light around the light receiving element or the light receiving element, the control processing unit stops power supply to the light emitting element so that an output signal from the light receiving element can be set in a low level when the light receiving element is moved to a position close to the medium. Accordingly, the situation in which detection of a medium is completely disabled can be evaded by controlling power supply to the light emitting element according to environment and conditions, so that the reliability is improved.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the medium detecting unit comprises a light emitting element and a light receiving element each for optically detecting a medium, and the control processing unit provides pulse drive control for the light emitting element.
With the above invention, when the light emitting element is pulse-driven, pulsating light is emitted from the light emitting element hence the light received by the light receiving element is pulsatory, so that the light can easily be differentiated from the disturbing light. Because of this feature, by pulse-driving the light emitting element with the control processing unit, even in an environment where there is disturbing light, whether the device is on the medium or not can clearly be detected.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which there are provided a plurality of the medium detecting units, the control processing unit determines that the medium has been detected when each of the plurality of medium detecting units detects the medium simultaneously, and the image reading unit reads image information of the medium according to a result of detection by the control processing unit.
With the above invention, there are provided a plurality of medium detecting units, and reliability of the medium detecting units can be improved with a frequency of malfunctions due to disturbing light reduced by computing AND of a result of detection by each medium detecting unit.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which there are provided a plurality of the medium detecting units, the control processing unit determines that the medium has been detected when any one of the plurality of medium detecting units detects the medium, and the image reading unit reads image information of the medium according to a result of detection by the control processing unit.
With the above invention, there are provided a plurality of medium detecting units and OR of a result of detection by each medium detecting unit is computed, so that output from several medium detecting units each disabled to detect a medium are ignored and a frequency of malfunctions can be reduced.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which there are provided a plurality of image detecting units and the image reader comprises a changing unit for freely changing a method of using a result of detection by the plurality of medium detecting units in the control processing unit.
With the above invention, a method of using a result of detection by each of a plurality of medium detecting units is changed according to a difference of a factor for external disturbance causing a malfunction, but the control method can be changed by the changing unit according to an environment for use or conditions for use thereof , so that an operation for reading an image can be executed without being affected by external disturbance with the reliability improved.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the medium detecting unit consists of a photoelectric switch for detecting the medium optically or a mechanical switch for detecting the medium mechanically.
With the above invention, necessary measures can be taken against external disturbance by using a mechanical switch or a photoelectric switch each based on a different principle of detection as a medium detecting unit, so that an operation of reading of the image can be executed without being affected by external disturbance.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the control processing unit determines that the medium has been detected when both of the photoelectric switch and the mechanical switch detect the medium.
With the above invention, a mechanical switch and a photoelectric switch each based on a different principle of detection is concurrently used as the medium detecting unit and reliability in detection can be improved by computing AND of a result of each medium detecting unit.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the control processing unit determines that the medium has been detected when one of the photoelectric switch or the mechanical switch detects the medium.
With the above invention, a mechanical switch and a photoelectric switch based on different principles of detection are concurrently used each as the medium detecting unit, and by computing OR of a result of detection by each medium detecting unit, even if detection by the photoelectric switch is disabled due to external disturbance, the medium can be detected by the mechanical switch, so that the reliability in detection is improved.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a priority deciding unit for deciding and giving a preference to any one of the result of detection by the photoelectric switch or the mechanical switch in order to execute the control processing in the control processing unit.
With the above invention, a mechanical switch and a photoelectric switch based on different principles of detection are used concurrently each as the medium detecting unit, and a result of detection by one of them is preferentially employed according to an environment or conditions for use thereof, so that the reliability in detection can be improved.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the medium detecting unit detects the medium optically and a wall is provided around the medium detecting unit.
With the above invention, the medium detecting unit is not mounted on a surface of the housing, but is provided inside the housing with walls provided around the medium detecting unit, so that a quantity of disturbing light directly entering into the medium detecting unit is reduced and hence a frequency of malfunctions reduced.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the medium detecting unit consists of a plurality of mechanical switches each for discretely detecting the medium mechanically, the control processing unit determines that the medium has been detected when each of the plurality of mechanical switches detects the medium simultaneously, and an image reading unit reads image information of the medium according to a result of detection by the control processing unit.
With the above invention, there are a plurality of mechanical switches each as the medium detecting unit and AND of a result of detection by each medium detecting unit is computed, so that reliability of the reading medium detecting unit is improved and hence a frequency of malfunctions due to a step or the like in the medium can be reduced.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the medium detecting unit consists of a plurality mechanical switches each for discretely detecting the medium mechanically, the control processing unit determines that the medium has been detected when any one of the plurality of mechanical switches detects the medium, and the image reading unit reads image information of the medium according to a result of detection by the control processing unit.
With the above invention, there are a plurality of mechanical switches each as the medium detecting unit and OR of a result of detection by each medium detecting unit is computed, so that, when the medium is shorter than the body of the device, a result of detection by several mechanical switches can be neglected during detection of the medium, so that a frequency of malfunction can be reduced.
The present invention provides an image reader comprising a changing unit for freely changing a control method in the control processing unit by using a result of detection in each of the plurality of mechanical switches.
With the above invention, a control method using a result of detection by each of a plurality of mechanical switches is changed according to a difference in a factor for external disturbance causing malfunction, and the control method can freely be changed according to an environment and conditions for use thereof, so that detection of a medium can normally be executed without being affected by the external disturbance.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the medium detecting unit comprises a moving member including a main roller rotating on the medium when reading an image and capable of freely moving in the housing, and a movement detecting unit for detecting movement of the moving member.
When a photoelectric switch is used as the medium detecting unit malfunction may be caused due to disturbing light or the like. On the other hand, when a mechanical switch is used, the mechanical switch always comes in contact with the medium, so that the mechanical switch may be broken or worn out. However, in the invention the medium detecting unit comprises a moving member and a movement detecting, so that only a roller section near the main roller contacts the medium when reading an image, so that wearing or breakage of the image reader can be prevented. The main roller supports the substantially entire range to be read, so that, even if a step or the like is present in the medium, an operation of reading of the image is not affected by the irregularity.
The present invention provides an image reader, in which the medium detecting unit comprises a moving member including an auxiliary roller rotating on the medium when reading an image and capable of freely moving in the housing, and a movement detecting unit for detecting movement of the moving member.
With the above invention, the medium detecting unit comprising a moving member and a movement detecting unit is used, and only the roller section near the auxiliary roller contacts the medium when reading an image, so that wearing and breakage of the image reader can be prevented. Also the auxiliary roller supports almost entire range to be read, so that, even if there is a step or the like in the medium, an operation for reading an image is not affected by the irregularity. Further, precision in assembly of the auxiliary roller may be lower as compared to that in assembly of the main roller, and accordingly the cost can be reduced as compared to that when the main roller is used.
Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.